dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes vs Batman
Sherlock Holmes vs Batman is the Sayain Jedi's sixtieth DBX! Description SHERLOCK VS DC COMICS! SEASON 4 EPISODE 12! It's time for a detective battle, Who will follow all the clues to victory and claim the title World's Greatest Detective in a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight LONDON STREETS - SHERLOCK In the streets of London we see Sherlock walking down the streets with his sidekick or potential boyfriend Watson, Suddenly Sherlock heard a slight noise from atop the buildings making him look up in fear. Suddenly the Black figure ran on the roof before landing straight in front of the two men, John Watson was just about to stride forward to confront the Dark Knight only for Sherlock to stretch his arm out right in front of John making him stop in his tracks, Sherlock looked at his sidekick and with a serious look on his while he said "John run now!" Making John run away as Sherlock looked at Batman. Sherlock spoke up and said "So why are you here American!" Batman walked towards Sherlock and pushed at the Detective's chest saying "I'm here because if your police won't do anything about killing a man right in front of them then I WILL!" Sherlock looked in fear before pushing Batman in the chest and said "What are you going to do about it, Bruce pulled out a Batarang and said "You'll see soon!" Here we go! Bruce threw the weapon at Sherlock but Europe's greatest Detective ducked underneath the weapon and charged towards Batman, Wayne saw Sherlock and cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch. Sherlock thankfully dodged the punch and retaliated with his own causing Batman to recoil backwards in pain, Sherlock saw Batman stood up and tried to throw the punch. The time slowed down as Batman's fist moved inch by inch every ten seconds, Sherlock saw Batman's other hand reeling back too and dodged the other punch as time regained to it's normal time and then drop kicked Batman in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards in pain. Sherlock attempted a punch but Batman blocked the punch and grinned before throwing a brutal uppercut which knocked Sherlock Holmes onto his back in pain, Sherlock pulled out his gun and aimed it at Batman's face when suddenly the Dark Knight threw a Smoke Pellet straight beside the Detective from Europe! Sherlock stood up and tried to look around for his opponent only for Batman to punch him square in the face launching him backwards, Sherlock tried to tackle Batman but as quick he appeared he was gone making the Detective land on the ground. Batman loomed over the knocked down Sherlock and in a stern voice said "Stay down" Sherlock though to himself thinking on every detail on Batman but there was nothing that would indicate a weakness. Sherlock grabbed his gun and fired straight at Batman's face, Bruce dodged the bullet only to be hit with a combo of punches and kicks which was finished with a powerful uppercut which sent Batman straight into a brick wall as he grunted in pain. Sherlock walked towards Batman and aimed his gun at Batman's chin with a smirk and said "Is that it Dark Knight?" Suddenly Batman kicked Sherlock in the leg before punching him in the face with his taser gun shocking him and making him shout in pain as he fell to his hands and knees, Batman walked towards Sherlock as he began coughing up blood and grabbed Sherlock in the back collar making him drop his gun which he was gonna use to kill his opponent. Sherlock stood up and charged at Batman but the Dark Knight was ready as he threw his Batarang at Sherlock hitting him straight in the forehead, Batman walked away as Europe's greatest detective's upper half was blown to pieces! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Batman!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights